Talk Time
by always-hiding
Summary: This is complete randomness with Cammie. You'll see what I mean if you read. The title covers a lot, too, just in case you were wondering.
1. Cammie

**Disclaimer- I don't own, Ally Carter does.**

**Cammie Talk Time**

Hello, Cammie Morgan here. No, doesn't ring a bell? Well, then my friend you are hopelessly confused. You do know you're in the Gallagher Series section of this website, right? No? Again? Then let me direct you to my previous statement, you are hopelessly confused. Now, you're probably wondering why the heck you're listening to me ramble on, right? Actually, I don't have an answer to that. I have no idea. So, anyway, lets get to some questions, shall we?

First Question- Do you know a Zachary Goode?

Yes, quite well actually- wait let me rethink that. Yes, but sadly not very well at all. Wait! Do you know his middle name?

_No._

Dang it. Oh, well I'll figure it out eventually...

Second Question- Do you like this Zachary Goode?

Umm, yes...

_Liar._

Excuse me?

Third Question- Do you love Zachary Goode?

Oh, I get it now, but I don't think so.

_Well, you do, even if you don't know it yet._

Uh, okay? If you say so.

_Yes, I do say so._

Well, okay then.

Fourth Question- What are you wearing right now?

I'm wearing an outfit that Macey picked out for me. It is a dark blue top with sparkles on the neckline and black jeans tucked into these boots that match my top.

Fifth Question- Does Macey always pick your outfits?

No! She just wanted me to look good for... whatever this is.

_Sure. You do realize we can't see you, right?_

Psh, yeah... but still...

Sixth Question- Are you drinking something right now?

Of course, I have a cup of hot chocolate. Yum.

Seventh Question- Can we have your hot chocolate?

No, back away! Mine... Chocolaty goodness.

_Technically I'm nowhere near you._

Well, whatever, it's still mine.

Eighth Question- Can we have it now?

No.

Ninth Question- Do you like to deprive people of delicious edible things?

That depends.

_..._

On what it is.

Tenth Question- Where are you right now?

Classified.

_Really?_

No, not really.

_And?_

At the Gallagher Academy library.

_That's not very interesting._

Did I come here for you to insult me, indirectly?

_Of course not! No one knows why you're here._

Well I know it wasn't to be insulted.

_Are you sure?_

No?

_Yes!_

Huh?

_Exactly!_

What?

_Bye!_

See you later!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! So, thoughts, ideas****, flames? Please include in a review. :) If you don't review, though, you'll have a very angry Cammie to deal with... or I will.**

**Cammie: Why would I be angry?**

**Me: Cause.**

**Cammie: Cause why?**

**Me: I have your hot chocolate.**

**Cammie: WHAT?**

**Me: Way to be a spy and notice. By the way, thanks for telling me where you were. :D**

**Cammie: *Preparing to attack***

**Me: Oh, my RUN!**

**Cammie: *chasing***

**Me: Help! Come on, I can't run that fast I'm not a spy!**

**Cammie: Give me my hot chocolate and I'll back off!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**~Andi~**


	2. Special Guest

**Disclaimed.**

**Cammie Talk Time**

With Special Guest Star: **BEX!**

Welcome back, viewers! Today we have a special guest appearance made by the lovely, Bex! Also known as Rebecca Baxter-Wait! Hold it, Bex, please don't hit me! Great, now I'm being glared at, well, moving on. ...Um, actually that was it; I was just introducing Bex to this... thing.

**Now that Cammie has introduced me -yes it's me, Bex this time- lets get to some of those questions that Cams here told me about! **

Woah, hold up! First, why do you get to be in bold and second, last time I answered these questions, I gave up some information that eventually led to...

**Led to what? (And because I'm the guest star, duh.)**

*grumble, grumble*

**Didn't catch that, love?**

MY hot CHOCOLATE was stolen!

**And how did you let this happen; you have been training to be a spy with me this whole time, right?**

Yeah, but I wasn't expecting it.

**Well, you should have been! Always expect anything! Solomon taught us something like that, remember?**

Well, you don't seem to remember either.

**Oh, Cammie, you didn't remember, then, you didn't deny it!**

*sighs* How about those questions?

**Oh, yes! They sound exciting from what you told me!**

Well, obviously you didn't listen to what happened after.

**Oh, who cares? That won't happen to Bex Baxter!**

I'm sure it won't, so, questions please?

First Question- Your hot chocolate was delicious.

Hey, that's not a question! (And it just depresses me.)

First Question Revision- Your hot chocolate was delicious, you know that right?

Yeah, hence the reason I had it.

**I was right Cammie these questions are great! You should have brought me last time.**

Yeah, and maybe you would have stopped my hot chocolate from being stolen.

Second Question- Why did you bring Bex?

For moral support, my ego is hurt right now. Also, because she begged me to let her come cause she wanted to 'see the questions'.

**Bex Baxter does not beg! She might annoy till she gets what she wants, but that's it.**

Well, you got the annoying part.

**See? No begging.**

Wow, did she not notice the insult?

**Wait-**

Question, hurry!

Third Question- What are you doing right now?

Hm, I wonder. We're on this!

_I see._

**Bloody heck! What was that!**

The question asker person, duh.

**Oh, good, so I'm not crazy.**

Fourth Question- Where are you?

Huh! Don't think so!

**What are you talking about?**

That's one of the questions that got my hot chocolate stolen.

**Wow, go Cammie.**

Fifth Question- What are you wearing?

Sweats, thanks.

**A ruffle skirt and tank top with a cardigan.**

Sixth Question- Did Macey pick out your outfits?

Yes, I made sure of it. Just for this occasion. (Did you know she resents that I'm wearing sweats, though?)

**Well, I just wanted to look good, so yeah.**

Seventh Question- Will you to fight for us?

No.

**Sure! ...I win!**

Ow.

Eighth Question- What happened in your fight?

**I pushed Cammie off her chair, so therefore I win.**

I was pushed off a chair.

Ninth Question- What have you done today, Bex?

**Well, I got up, went out to town, bought a new shirt and some boxing gloves, came back to Gallagher, then sat down with Cammie in our room after Macey helped me get ready for this thing.**

_Interesting._

Tenth Question- Do you like Grant Newman?

Yes she does!

**Yep.**

_Yep?_

**Oh, I'm not like Cammie hiding my feelings. I just say what I mean.**

_Oh._

Well, this has been fun, but, Bex we have to go eat dinner.

**Oh, right. Bye!**

Farewell, everyone!

**Really Cammie? Farewell?**

Yeah, F-A-R-E-W-E-L-L!

**Okay, that's it please review! This time though if you don't I'll set Bex loose on you! Wait, I probably can't, maybe I shouldn't have...**

**Bex: Shouldn't have what?**

**Me: Well, you said you couldn't be tricked by ****moi****, so I had to prove a point.**

**Bex: How?**

**Me: Do you know where your new shirt is, cause I do.**

**Bex: What? Yeah, it's-**

**Me: With me?**

**Bex: *gasps* Cam, how did you let it happen?**

**Cammie: Excuse me? This time you gave the information away!**

**Bex: You know what, never mind. Give me my shirt.**

**Me: Ha, don't think so.**

**Bex: Hand. It. Over.**

**Me: No.**

**Bex: Fine, I'm out to get you then, here I come!**

**Me: Wait. This isn't my size, you can have it back.**

**Bex: Well, that took the fun out of it.**

**Me: Out of what?**

**Bex: I don't get to chase you down anymore.**

**Me: I can see how that would be disappointing.**

**Bex: I said 'you', you realize that, right?**

**Me: Of course!**

**Bex: Um, bye.**

**Me: See you later Bex, Cammie!**

**Cammie: Bye!**

**~Andi~**


	3. Guest Appearance

**Disclaimer- The wonderfully amazing Ally Carter, who rocks your socks off, owns these great characters that she created with the amazing and creative abilities she has. Wait for it 1, 2, 3, BAM! She just rocked your socks off. By the way, have you ever seen a disclaimer this long, well, I guess there's those ones with the characters talking, but whatever. Right about now you're probably thinking (or already were thinking) 'why am I reading this ridiculously long disclaimer?' well, I don't think it matters except to really get on terms of knowing Ally owns. I'm also guessing you're reading this because you're curious because, I mean, how many disclaimers do you see that are this long? But, you still are reading this right now, right? So, therefore, maybe you think you're going to get something out of this, right? Well, think again, the only thing I can possibly give you that Ally hasn't (ha, and you probably thought I got off disclaimer-course), is my plot-ish thing with her characters and just to make this disclaimer longer, I can give you characters disclaiming, so...**

**Cammie: Who's Ally?**

**Bex: Our creator, duh.**

**Cammie: Well, that sounds a little creepy cause I thought my mom was, but, um, what do you mean by creator?**

**Bex: I mean she made our world therefore including us.**

**Cammie: Oh, okay.**

**Bex: You have no idea what I'm talking about, right?**

**Cammie: Not a clue.**

**Bex: Just remember Ally Carter owns us and she...**

**Cammie: She?**

**Bex: ROCKS YOUR SOCKS OFF!**

**Now that I gave you that little segment, just to make sure, Ally Carter owns everything... I really hope that you now have a full understanding that Ally owns (even though you would have gotten that from me just saying 'Ally owns,' but I decided to do this the hard way).**

**Cammie Talk Time**

With Guest Appearance Made by: Liz!

Now that I'm back and we're all on the same page, at least I hope we are, let me introduce you to the lovely and sweet, Liz, or Elizabeth Sutton. She wanted a turn on this lovely session, so, liking it so far, Liz?

Yeah, Cammie, this is so weird, where did you find this?

Umm, somewhere? I don't know.

I wonder why I never found it before...

Who knows, Liz, it slipped us all.

Yeah, I guess, so can we get to those questions because I really like questions, I'm so good at answering them. I even prepared myself today!

How could you possibly prepare yourself?

I went over things about me because from what I concluded from you and Bex, this asks questions about the people and other random stuff.

Um, good for you, Liz, I'm happy you prepared yourself, so...

First Question- How are you Liz?

I'm great thanks for asking, and I'm probably having a panic attack right now because I don't want to get any questions wrong!

It's okay, Liz! Calm down, there are no right or wrong answers.

Okay, that's good.

Second Question- Do you like Jonas?

Eww, no.

Um, maybe...

Aw, Liz, you'd be perfect together.

I don't even know if he likes me.

Liz, everyone likes you and definitely no one could hate you.

Thanks, Cam!

No problem.

Third Question- What is the square root of 8,464?

Ninety-two!

Yeah.

Fourth Question- Would you go cliff diving?

Well, it depends on if I was threatened or for a mission/assignment.

Yes.

_Really?_

What was that, oh no, don't panic!

Oh my gosh, come on people, it's just the question asker!

Oh, okay then, then I would go cliff diving because I know I'd have my friends there with me and I've done plenty of research on it before and it would most likely not kill me... at least not from what I've concluded.

Wow, Liz, I never knew.

I can be daring, too.

I see that, Liz.

Fifth Question- Did Macey pick out your outfits again?

No, because Liz understands that we can't be seen and doesn't like being tormented by Macey any more than I do.

Yep, so we're both just wearing non-Macey approved sweats.

Sixth Question- What was the last thing you hacked?

Information about ice cream eating statistics from the CIA.

_Um, why?_

I was bored.

_Okay._

A video feed coming from a camera of a store that Zach was in at the time.

_You did what?_

You really did that?

Uh, psh, no. Where would you get that idea?

Oh, I don't know, your previously mentioned answer.

Oh, that, well, maybe it was true...

Well, it's good to see you're broadening your horizons on ways of spying.

Right, well, that was awkward.

Very.

...

Seventh Question- Why were you stalking Zach?

Well, seeing as how I wasn't, I think this one's for you, Cammie.

Um, well...

So, you were _stalking _Zach?

What? No! I don't stalk.

It's okay, Cammie, we know you do.

Gee, thanks, Liz.

Glad I could help Cammie. Wasn't it nice to get that off your chest?

...Next question, please.

Eighth Question- Why didn't you give us the answer we wanted to the last question, Cammie?

I think I did.

_You didn't._

Hmph.

_Spill._

Fine, if you must know.

_We must._

Okay, gosh, I just wanted to know to know what was happening with the man/boy that I supposedly love. So, wouldn't you stalk who you love?

_No._

That's so sweet, Cammie, but no I wouldn't stalk Jonas.

Ninth Question- You love Jonas?

Hey, I was going to ask that!

I... I-I think I might... but I've only interacted with him at the Blackthorne/Gallagher exchange.

True, but you do seem like you're growing up, Liz. *tear*

Tenth Question- Are you sure you wouldn't stalk Jonas if you knew where he was?

Well, I don't know about Liz, but I'm going to stick with no.

Actually, I probably would have done what Cammie did with Zach, since I'm not really one to go out in the field.

So, I'm not the only stalker!

_..._

...

**Well, I want to thank everyone for all the reviews I've gotten so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading it! Please review! :)**

**Liz: That's nice, thanking people, that is.**

**Me: Thanks, Liz!**

**Liz: You're welcome!**

**Me: So, did you have fun?**

**Liz: Yep, I didn't answer questions wrong, either.**

**Me: Way to go, Liz!**

**Liz: I did better than Cammie, though, because she was asked why she didn't give the answer that was wanted.**

**Cammie: Well, I thought that I answered it perfectly fine!**

**Liz: You did. Remember, no wrong answers, Cam?**

**Cammie: Then why did you say you did better than me?**

**Liz: Cause I did.**

**Cammie: Fine. Well, bye!**

**Me: Goodbye, girls!**

**Liz: Bye! :)**

**~Andi~**


	4. Surprise

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns.**

**P.S. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cammie Talk Time**

With Surprise: **Zach!**

What do you mean surprise, Zach? Last time I checked I was alone. Why did I just hear the door open and close? OMG! It's Zach! What the heck just happened? He's headed this way! AHH! Wow, way to keep your cool, Cammie. Now he's greeting me and looking over my shoulder at what I'm typing, great, just lovely.

**Well, glad to see you're excited to see me, Gallagher girl.**

Um, yeah, but I have a question.

**Shoot.**

How did the question person know you were going to be here?

**Uh...**

Is that a creeped out uh or a, don't want to answer the question uh?

**Creeped out.**

Well, I would be creeped out if someone knew what I was going to do or doing, too. Wait...

**Huh, that kind of reminds me of finding out someone was stalking me while I was at a store, specifically from video feed from a camera.**

How did you know about that? Ugh, why Liz?

**Funny, I didn't mention a who, but now that you mention-**

Argh. Only me, this only happens to me. I mean, who finds out they have a stalker from video feed? Really?

***chuckles***

Before you continue, chuckles?

**The fact that you have friends that you confide in helped with the finding out about the stalking.**

I feel as if I was just completely ignored, even though you're talking to me.

**That's because you were.**

Well, I feel the love, don't you?

**I always feel the love. Even if it's really creepy sometimes...**

And who have you been feeling the love from exactly? *gives 'excuse me?' look to Zach*

**Um, you know, people?**

Ha, nice try at saving yourself. I think I'll ignore you now.

**No! Please don't ignore me Cammie!**

I'd like a question, please.

First Question- Are you going to admit your feelings to Zach, seeing as how he already knows you stalk him sometimes?

Zach, Zach who? I don't think I know a Zach.

**Gallagher girl...**

Can I have another question?

**No, talk to me.**

Second Question- Do you know any good ice cream shops?

**Well, then.**

Oh, sure there's this one a little bit away from the Gallagher Academy, hey, maybe I should go there after this...

**Can I accompany you?**

Third Question- Do you want to go on a date with Zach?

I thought we already went over this, I don't think I know a Zach. But, if this Zach person you speak of was quite handsome, mysterious, _caring_, and a spy, then maybe I would.

**Really? And... I am caring! I care a **_**ton **_**about you!**

For some reason I just feel like saying 'ton' is a form of weight and shouldn't be used to describe feelings or something of the like.

***'Urgleuhsh,' what the sound that just came out of my throat sounded like***

I also for some reason feel like saying, huh, "urgleuhsh," sounds attractive.

**Shoot me now.**

Fourth Question- Do you like turtles?

Um, why? I guess...

_There's one on top of your head._

I thought you couldn't- Whoa, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? AHH! WTF? GET IT OFF!

**How in the world?**

Oh, thank goodness, it's off... and not a snapping turtle.

**Would you talk to me already Gallagher girl?**

'Cause, if it really was a snapping turtle my hair/head would have been in pain when I started screaming.

**Hello, still here wanting to talk to you, you know? I even took the random turtle off your head.**

And did you know it's not fun to be in pain?

**Look, I'm on fire! That didn't even get your attention, but if I really was on fire, you'd have been sorry.**

I would know because I've fought Bex. And that brings a lot of pain, which is a pain in the a**. (Sorry, I don't cuss.)

**Hey, guess what? I love you, Cammie.**

That's why I- Did you just?

**Yeah, Cam, I said I love you.**

*gasps while looking at Zach, specifically in his deep, dark eyes*

**So...**

I love you, too, Zach.

**So, do you still want to go get ice cream at that shop conveniently located near Gallagher?**

Of, course. So, is their anything else you want to ask me?

**Do you want to be my girlfriend?**

Yes, because I love you, and it would be weird if I said that and wasn't your boyfriend.

**Well, let's go, gorgeous.**

Humph. Cheesy.

**You know you love it. *grins***

'Course I do.

***Okay, now here is a funny way that the previous situation could have gone, but didn't. As in what your about to read didn't happen, but I wanted to include it for laughs. It also would have ruined the romantic mood, so that's partly why it didn't happen. Starting when Zach says he loves Cammie.***

**Hey, guess what? I love you, Cammie.**

That's why I- Did you just?

**Yeah, Cam, I said I love you.**

OMG! No way! Did Zachary Goode just admit his feelings for someone?

**Um, yes?**

*gasps* Are you doubting your love for me now?

**No, of course not! It's just...**

Not the reaction you were expecting? *uncontrollable laughter*

**Yeah, and if you keep laughing like that, I might be seriously creeped out.**

You should have seen the look on your face when I didn't say 'I love you' back! It was hilarious!

**Are you saying?**

*sighs* No, silly, I love you, too. This is really lame, though because you do realize you typed 'I love you' and that just ruined the mood for me.

**Oh, I guess I see your point...**

Ha! This must suck for you because you're not very good with feelings and you pretty much just got dis-ed.

**Gee, that made me feel better about this situation.**

Well, I obviously see the sarcasm there, but I do know what would make you feel better.

**I'm afraid to ask now, but what?**

The fact that you love me and I love you back! *grins*

**I definitely see what you meant when you said typing 'I love you' is lame.**

I know right?

**Yeah, so, do you want to go that ice cream shop?**

Why not?

**Well, don't we sound romantic?**

Forever and always.

**Definitely. *smirks***

*SLAP!*

**Chapter over! So, what did you think? I personally liked the alternative ending. :D Please tell me what you thought about that. :D Please review! :)**

**Zach: *phew* I'm glad the alternative ending didn't happen. I'm smoother than that. *smirks***

**Cammie: I liked it; I would have gotten to slap you, ha!**

**Zach: Another reason I'm glad it didn't happen, that would have hurt.**

**Cammie: Psh. You know how to take pain. Be a man!**

**Zach: Is it a crime to try to avoid pain?**

**Cammie: It probably should be if you live in the spy world or know Bex.**

**Bex: Excuse me?**

**Cammie: Oh... hey, Bex. 'Sup?**

**Zach: Ha!**

**Bex: Excuse me? Are you trying to dis my girl?**

**Zach: Uh...**

**Cammie: Ha!**

**Bex: *Slaps the backs of their heads***

**Cammie: Ow.**

**Zach: What was that for?**

**Bex: You both know exactly what it was for.**

**Zach: Well, I think I'll leave now; I'm not getting a very welcoming vibe.**

**Cammie: Yeah, I'll come, too. Bye, Bex!**

**Bex: Huh, you can't run forever. See you later, guys.**

**Zach: Until that time comes, bye!**


	5. Double Packed

**Hey, everybody! Please don't hurt me! (Well, not like you can since you're no where near me-I hope-but still.) I know I should have updated a long time ago, but I was just reading FanFictions for a while, reading the Percy Jackson series in five days (really amazingly awesome by the way-one of my new favorite series), starting the Heroes of Olympus series, the continuation-ish thing of Percy Jackson (only starting cause there's only one book out so far), and currently reading the Uglies series. Yeah, that's not really an excuse, but add school and homework and possibly lack of sleep to that, I didn't have much time to write. My free time when I could have been writing was taken up with reading. So, I don't have an excuse, but that's just how it is so, here's my next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! HA! If I wrote the GG series it would probably be terrible. Ally Carter owns.**

**Cammie Talk Time**

With: **MACEY!**

I'm back! Cammie talking. You're probably wondering where I've been, well, just to annoy you I'm not saying! Anyways, the date with Zach? Surprisingly it went well. I got ice cream and suddenly the world was way better. Getting told I am loved by someone I love? I guess that had some small part in making me feel better... I still think ice cream totally made my day the second time in that one day, though (besides the love thing)-

**Um, ice cream? Making your day? I know it's delicious, but you didn't have to get the largest size possible. You don't need all that sugar and junk, and you certainly didn't need to pig out in front of your date-**

Wait. I PIGGED OUT IN FRONT OF MY DATE? *face pales* I'm sure that must have been attractive and knowing you apparently saw me on my date I bet you thought it looked great.

**Don't be silly, Cam-**

First Question- What is your favorite color?

**What. Was. That? It did not just interrupt Macey McHenry. Anyway, he loves you, Cam, he's not just going to think you're gross and leave you.**

That's because he-

Second Question- How much ice cream would you eat?

The whole tub... maybe another if I'm depressed, but that's besides the point. Zach _knows _I'm gross, so therefore he will leave me. *sighs*

**Cam, Cam, Cam, when will you learn? HE LOVES YOU! He wouldn't leave you no matter how gross you are, which you're not, because he has to except all of your qualities (and apparently the skill to consume large amounts of ice cream) to love you. Duh. By the way... YOU WOULD EAT **_**TWO **_**TUBS OF ICE CREAM?**

Of course I wouldn't! I don't even think I could put that much in my body! Thanks for reassuring me, though, that helped a lot.

**No problem... As long as you don't eat two tubs of ice cream. *shudders***

Sure.

Third Question- Are you done ignoring the questions?

Sure, why not?

**As long as I don't get inter-**

Fourth Question- Do you see that guy, you know, the one slowly creeping up behind you? I bet you can feel his warm damp breath on the back of your neck right now, right?

**I can't believe they interrupted me while I was in the middle of saying- Hang on a sec, did you just say... AHHH! *flip* Phew, much better. All right I'm good as long as no one interrupts me again.**

What the heck? Who's this guy? Why was he creeping on Macey? And more importantly, why did she get to flip him? –Flip him, _unconscious_.-

**Well, if he would have been creeping on you, I would have let you flip him.**

Fine. *grumble, grumble*

Fifth Question- What are you going to do now?

I'm kind of hungry. How about you, Mace?

**Yeah, a little, maybe we should go eat.**

Sixth Question- What about the unconscious guy on the floor?

Hmm...

**To the interrogation room! Finally, let's go have some fun, Cam!**

Glad to know I'm not the only violent one.

**Who said anything about violence?**

You did, flipping someone is violent.

**Touché.**

***In the interrogation room.***

Seventh Question- First method of torture?

I was thinking-since he's still asleep-

**Oops, my bad, I put a napotine patch on him. Just to be safe.**

Anyways, I was thinking of pouring freezing cold ice water on the guy to wake him up.

**Sounds like a plan.**

You call that a plan, it was one thing and I didn't even go into details. Such as the fact that we'll use the biggest bucket in the supplies, have 54 ice cubes in it, and the assault will last for 5.7982 seconds.

**I don't think it really matters, Cammie.**

But it does. *grins*

***Supplies ready***

Eighth Question- Is the freezing cold ice water cold enough?

Sure, why not? Time to start, 3... 2... 1! *Splash, clunk, splash*

**Ow, that must have hurt, it looked painful. Hopefully this person isn't important.**

"Un, yughuh," the person said.

"Uh, hi to you, too?" Cammie replied.

"**Wait, does that face look familiar. Quick, rub off that make up!" Macey said.**

"Why is this guy wearing make up?" Cammie said while looking questionably at the person.

"**You out of all people should know, **_**Chameleon**_**. He's using it as a disguise, duh," Macey retorted.**

"He didn't have to use make up."

"**Maybe that's all he had."**

"Well, must suck for... Oh, my gosh..."

"**Preston?"**

"Macey? Oh, it's so good to see you! Do you know how hard it was for me to convince this school to let me come see you?"

"And they made you wear a disguise? ... And you chose _make up_? Really?"

"Um, uh, maybe... What else was I supposed to use?"

"Anything besides make up, duh. I bet Macey finds that real attractive."

"**Yeah, real attractive. By the way, Preston, that toner on your face didn't match your other skin or your clothes or anything else for that matter."**

"Okay, Macey, but, uh, why am I tied up? Also, wet and freezing?"

"**You were creeping so Cam and I improvised."**

"Too bad we found out it was you, or this could have gone on longer."

"Um, can you untie me now?"

"Yep."

***silence***

"Are you going to untie me?"

"Nope."

***Macey unties Preston***

"Thanks, Macey."

"**No problem, why don't we go talk to Cam's mom real quick."**

"Sure."

***Preston is given memory erasing tea and is sent back home. Macey and Cammie continue to chat.***

Well, that was interesting.

**Kind of, I've seen better.**

Seen better what?

**I don't know, entertainment?**

Sure, let's go with that.

Ninth Question- Will Cammie ask Macey an important question?

Yes!

**Why can't I ask Cammie a question?**

No one's stopping you.

**Oh. I guess.**

Anyway...

**Continue.**

Macey, is there something that you really care about?

**Yes.**

Do you care very deeply for this thing?

**Yes, but I wouldn't call it a thing.**

Would you do anything for this thing?

**Absolutely.**

It's your hair dryer isn't it?

**Yes.**

Tenth Question- Why wasn't your previous answer Preston?

**I don't care that much for him, or else I wouldn't have kept the relationship a secret. Besides, do you realize my hair dryer is a special limited addition?**

Wow, Preston got beat by a hair dryer. This would work wonders for his self esteem.

**You're just jealous your life isn't that simple.**

Your point?

**You care more for people (or certain mysterious boys), and I care more about beauty and fashion.**

Fine.

**Okay.**

Hey, Macey?

**Yeah?**

Do you want a bookmark?

**Why?**

'Cause I was just wondering.

**Sure.**

That's too bad, I don't have a bookmark.

**...**

**What did you think? By the way, sorry, I just haven't felt like updating lately, so yeah. Please review! :)**

**Cammie: Tsk, tsk. You should have updated faster.**

**Me: *sighs* I know.**

**Cammie: I would have gotten to talk to people sooner.**

**Me: I know.**

**Cammie: I know.**

**Me: So, you know, I know?**

**Cammie: Yeah, and you know, I know that you know, I know.**

**Me: Yep, that covers it.**

**Macey: So, would reviewing make you update faster?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Macey: Then, hypothetically, if I threaten people to review, you will most likely update faster?**

**Me: Wow, I think this is the first time one of you has offered to threaten for me, which you shouldn't though because it's bad. Also, yes I would most likely update faster.**

**Macey: Okay, then. Listen up, peop-**

**Cammie: HA, HA! That's so funny, Macey!**

**Macey: What's funny?**

**Cammie: I don't know, you tell me.**

**Macey: Um, well, anyway... Hmm, I seem to have forgotten what I was talking about.**

**Cammie: Good, that was the point since threatening is bad.**

**Macey: That's it! Threat-**

**Cammie: Okay! Bye, everyone! Macey says bye, too!**

**Macey: Hey!**

**Cammie: No, it's bye, not hi/hey or any other greeting.**

**Macey: Humph. Bye, people.**

**Me: See you in my next chapter!**

**Cammie: Talk to everyone later, bye! :)**

**~Andi~**


	6. Extra Credit

**Hey, I'm updating! It's great, right? Well, it feels that way to me, so enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns. :)**

**Cammie Talk Time**

Appearances: Several appearances will be made that will not be listed here do to the fact that they will come in later in the story...

Hello, people of Gallagher-Fanfiction-Stories-Area-Place! It is I, Cammie back to do some more talking! Wow, do I sound really lame today or is that just me? Oh, well. Anyways, after coming to the conclusion that hairdryers are way better than boys, I have decided to dump- Ha! Yeah, right, Macey's crazy to think hairdryers matter more than your love, but she could be right! That's just Macey, though, so it's her opinion, so...

**Hm. Hm. Hm. **

What the heck? Grant! Ah, why don't I see a Bex trailing behind it?

**Hey,**_** it**_** is right here and doesn't like being objectified.**

Congratulations! You have real feelings!

**What do I win?**

Um...

**Well?**

Something great!

**... Well?**

Wait for it.

**What?**

*Bex walks in*

**Is that it?**

Don't sound excited or anything!

**I expected more from you, Cammie. *shakes his head disappointedly***

Too bad that wasn't the prize.

**Really? Wait, how was that not the prize?**

Really lucky timing.

**What was it, then?**

Guess you'll never find out, you hurt my feelings! *sniffle, sniffle*

**So, let me guess, it was nothing?**

Yep. *smiles brightly*

**So, you've been leading me on this whole time? *gasps dramatically in a girly way***

Yup.

**How could you? *still in girly tone***

When did you even get here?

**I mean, I thought that after everything we've been through, I could trust you!**

No, seriously. How did you even get in?

**But it looks like I can't! *sobs dramatically and stomps away***

... Away... to a better place...

_What the heck, Cammie? What just happened? And why did I just see Grant and you talking, then Grant rush off fake sobbing?_

I think he was practicing his acting skills, Bex.

_For what?_

No idea. But, I really hope that it wasn't for a role for some high school girl... His legs are really hairy...

_First, wouldn't you say his high school girl-self is horrible instead of 'his legs are really hairy' and second, how would you even know that? *looks thoughtfully towards the ceiling... and at Cam...*_

Wouldn't you like to know?

_Yeah, I would, that's kind of why I asked._

Long story.

_I've got time._

That was so cliché.

_Your point?_

I thought you had more class.

_I thought you did, too._

*gasps* How could you? *in the same girly tone as Grant... just more girly sounding*

_Didn't Grant say that to you?_

I mean, I thought that after everything we've been through, I could trust you!

_Don't tell me you're mimicking Grant._

But it looks like I can't! *sobs dramatically and stomps away*

_Hm. Maybe I should have said _do_ tell me you're mimicking Grant..._

*Switches to non-computer-typing mode*

"Good afternoon, Bex, dear!"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Morgan." Bex says after pulling away from the computer screen.

"So, what have you been up to recently?"

"How could-" Bex gasps, then replies before getting cut off.

"Stop right there. It was bad enough listening to it the first two times."

"Ha! I knew it! The headmaster was spying on us. Don't you know that you're supposed to give people privacy, Mrs. Morgan?"

"Of course... That just doesn't apply in the spy world."

"Whatever you say Mrs. Morgan." Bex said, grinning evilly.

"Right..." Mrs. Morgan said, looking at Bex in a creeped out way, "I'm just going to go now... I have, uh, some stuff that needs, uh, some stuff, you know, stuff? Oh, who am I kidding? See you later, Bex!" She continued to mumble under breath, "Who is quite frankly creeping me out at the moment."

"I see how it is...," Bex replies even lower to not be heard. Mrs. Morgan doesn't seem to notice, but as soon as she steps out of the room, Bex starts laughing maniacally. Why? No one was sure... Just kidding, she just thought that it was fitting with that moment. Then Bex went off to search for Cammie with a hope of seeing some Grant, too. As soon as she walked out the door, Bex felt hands grabbing at her, pulling her to the side. To say it was awkward for Bex was an understatement, especially knowing that this was a girl school, an _all_ girl's school.

"Bex!" Cammie said, "You ruined it! Now get back out there and finish the scene!" Cammie shoved her back inside the door after saying this with the help of Grant.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Grant cheered while helping with the shoving. But, right after they shoved her out the door and abruptly closed it, Bex rose up her fist about to bang on the door really loudly. Instead of letting that happen, though Cam and Grant open the door really fast and pull Bex out again.

"What are you doing, Bex? You're going to mess up the scene!" Cammie whisper-shouted to Bex.

"What scene!" The confused Bex almost shrieked.

"The one where you act all girly, shriek something, then stomp or run angrily out of the room." Grant replied helpfully.

"You already messed up when you listened to my mom, you were supposed to ignore her and continue on like I did." Cammie said in a calm voice.

Bex looked disbelievingly at them. "What is this?" She bursted.

"This is fun, now come on. We'll help you save the scene!" Cammie then proceeded to pull the other two back over to her mom. Before reaching her, though, Cammie pulled on the perfect expression to match the soon-to-be girly tone for the scene. "Really Mom, really?"

"Um, really to you, too? How am I supposed to answer this?" Cammie looked at her in a fake disgusted way.

"How could you?" All three spies-in-training said together in a whisper, realizing that, that was Cammie giving them the queue. As Cammie was doing this she noticed her mom was looking at Grant in a funny way, she realized it was because technically Grant wasn't supposed to be here. Oh well.

"Could what?" Mrs. Morgan said questioningly.

"I thought I could trust you after everything!" They once again mimicked each other.

"You still can?" Mrs. Morgan replied confused.

"But I guess I can't!" At once the three of them shouted and ran to the door while holding in hysterical laughs.

Outside the room and away from Mrs. Morgan, they released those laughs inside them, leaning on each other to stay upright.

"Guys we did it!" Macey said excitedly walking up to the three of them. "Liz got it all on video!"

"Yes I did!" Spoke an overly excited voice.

"This extra credit project is going to be better than anyone else's ideas!" Cammie managed to get out between laughs.

"Okay, before I laugh anymore, want to tell me what the heck you're project was about anyway? And why I was needed?" Grant asked amused.

"Well, all four of us wanted some extra credit and the teachers said we could have some as long as we did something remotely spy-like and get it on video. And I'd say confusing the crap out of people is very spy-like! Then, with you they would be even more confused, since you shouldn't be here!" Liz explained basically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"You do have a point," Grant mused.

"I always have a point," Liz stated simply in a serious tone.

**Okay. That probably just confused a lot of people, but it was a spur of the moment thing. :D The saying is '**_**spur**_** of the moment,' right? Oh, well. Anyway, I know it didn't have questions this time, but that was because they were talking most of the time and it wasn't on the computer (it would have been hard to type for them, when they were moving around so much). So, what did you think? Please review! :)**

**Cammie: No questions? Kind of disappointing, don't you think?**

**Me: I know. *sigh***

**Liz: I still had a good time!**

**Bex: And you updated! I'm pretty sure you're making some people happy! *cough GGforever cough***

**Me: Thanks! That's one way to boost my self esteem! :) By the way, thanks for reviewing to all the people out there that have****!**

**Macey: You could always add more questions next time. Or just have no questions.**

**Grant: NO QUESTIONS? Wait, nevermind that might be a good thing...**

**Liz: NO QUESTIONS? I LOVE QUESTIONS! DON'T DO IT!**

**Grant: Maybe you should.**

**Liz: NO!**

**Grant: Yes!**

**Liz: No!**

**Grant: YES!**

**Liz: NO!**

**Cammie: Guys! Calm down! Hold your pants! Give us a sec!**

**Me: That'd be great. :)**

**Bex: So, questions, no questions, or questions whenever it fits?**

**Me: I DON'T KNNNNOOOOOOOOWWWWWW! ...Actually that last option might work... Yeah, I think I'll go with that. :D**

**P.S. ReViEw! PLEASE! :)**

**-Andi**


End file.
